Harry Enchanted
by heeha
Summary: Harry is given the Imperius Curse as a baby by the then Dark Lord Voldemort. Anything anyone orders him to do, he must obey. What happens when Prince Tom Riddle finds out about Harry's curse? AU, inspired by Ella Enchanted, Tom/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Enchanted  
By heeha

Chapter 1

Harry was five when he first noticed that something was a little off about himself. The school bully, Draco Malfoy, had demanded Harry give him his lunch. Harry, unable to stop himself, had watched in amazement as his hand obediently gave his lunch to Draco. Draco had left smirking in satisfaction at his new acquisition while Harry stared, puzzled, down at his hand, wondering what on earth had compelled it to obey Draco so easily.

When he had arrived home that day, he had immediately went to tell his parents what had happened. After hearing Harry's tale, his parents had looked at each other knowingly before looking at Harry with pity. Harry, perturbed by his parent's looks, had asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry's mother had been the first to break the news.

"You're cursed," Lily Potter had revealed. "Imperiused when you were a baby by the then Dark Lord Voldemort. We've tried everything to remove the curse from you, but nothing has worked."

"What does the curse make me do?" Harry had asked, although from his experience with Draco, he already had some idea about the nature of the curse.

"It makes you obey orders," his father, James Potter, had said. "You cannot disobey any direct orders you're given."

"So someone could tell me to kill myself, and I'd have to do it?" Harry had asked innocently.

Lily and James Potter had instantly paled. A foreboding silence had flooded the room then, so that all that could have been heard was the ticking of the clock.

"Yes," Lily had finally said, "you'd have to kill yourself if someone ordered you to. For reasons like that, never tell anybody about your curse, lest someone use the curse against you to harm you." Harry had felt the command take effect, and from then on, never told anybody about the curse that was upon him.

* * *

Years passed as Harry grew up into a fine, albeit rebellious young lad, however rebellious he could be under the curse. Whenever he was ordered to do something by his parents, such as his homework, Harry would try to take his sweet time to fulfill the order. Then his parents would order him to fulfill the command _immediately, _in which case, Harry was powerless to disobey._  
_

For the most part, Harry lived his life in peace despite being under the effects of such a terrible curse. This was in large part due to the fact that nobody had found out about Harry's curse, thanks to the command his parents had given him when he was five. With the exception of a few odd slip-ups here and there, Harry was able to carry on living his life like a normal adult male. He attended university, studying to become an Auror, a member of the kingdom's police force.

Harry had always wanted to be a part of the law. Enforcing the rules so that justice was served was his dream job, as he valued what was righteous. Being under the Imperius Curse meant that he understood what it was like to be on the receiving end of injustice. He had experienced it as a child under the hand of Draco Malfoy. And he vowed to himself that, to the best of his ability, he would never let an act of injustice prosper as long as he was around.

This vow is how Harry found himself defending poor Neville Longbottom from Draco's bullying antics. Draco and his cronies had been hazing poor Neville by pouring water all over his head. Harry, upon seeing the act, went over and demanded Draco to stop.

"Why should I listen to you, Potter? You're nothing but scum beneath my feet," sneered Draco. "In fact, you could use a shower too." Draco raised the water bottle in his hand, ready to pour the liquid all over Harry's head, when Harry stepped backwards, causing the contents to splash all over the floor. Droplets of water flicked onto Harry's clothes, but thankfully, most of his clothes and body remained dry.

"Now look at the mess you've made," chided Harry, surveying the expanse of wet floor between himself and Draco.

"I wouldn't have made a mess if you hadn't dodged the water," said Draco, crossing his arms. "Clean it up." The command instantly registered with his body, and Harry found himself heading to the janitor's closet. As if his body had a mind of its own, Harry's hand opened the door of the closet and grabbed a mop from the closet, his other hand grabbing a bucket. Then his legs walked him back to the puddle of water on the floor, and he began the task of mopping the water up. Draco stared wide-eyed as he watched Harry clean up the mess without any fuss.

After Harry had finished mopping the water up, he sent Draco a glare before going to put the mop and bucket back into the janitor's closet. When Harry returned, Draco was watching him, staring at him speculatively.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Because I don't want people slipping on the floor due to _your _stupidity," Harry lied. Telling Draco the real reason, that he _had _to do it, was not an option.

Draco scowled. "You better watch it, Potter, or one day you might find yourself in the dumpster." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oooo, I'm sooo scared," said Harry sarcastically. "Maybe you should watch it and stop bullying the weak."

"The weak deserve to be bullied for being weak," sneered Draco. "They brought it upon themselves for being weaklings."

"No one deserves to be bullied, especially not by the likes of you," countered Harry. "The weak need to be protected from assholes like you, not bullied to tears."

"Protected by who? You?" Draco jeered. "Ever the knight in shining armour, aren't you?"

"I'll be whatever I have to be if it means stopping you from hurting other people," said Harry. His gaze diverted to Neville, who stood on the spot in a pitiful soaking mess.

"You alright, Neville?" Harry asked kindly. Neville nodded his head.

"Th-Thanks, Harry," said Neville quietly.

"You better get out of here and get yourself in order," said Harry. Neville nodded and trudged his way to the bathroom. Harry's attention then focused back to Draco, who stood in front of Harry with his cronies.

"If you bully him again, I'll tell one of the professors and have you expelled," said Harry sternly, hands on his hips. Draco scoffed.

"Like that would work. My father gives generous donations to this school. The last thing they would do is expel me."

"I should have known," said Harry. "You're only here because of your father's money." Draco glowered at him.

"For your information," said Draco icily, "I actually got the grades required to attend this school. The influence of my father's money is just a bonus." Then he smirked. "Not that you would know anything about that. Your family has the influence of a cow."

"Least my family's not a bunch of stuck-up pricks," countered Harry. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to. Unlike some people, I can't afford to miss class." Harry turned on his heel, about to walk to class, when suddenly, he heard shrieks from the female student body.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE!"

"PRINCE RIDDLE IS HERE!" Harry rolled his eyes as a swarm of girls ran past him, watching as they suddenly crowded the hallway. Prince Riddle emerged into Harry's line of sight among the sea of girls, smiling charmingly. Harry watched as Prince Riddle exchanged pleasantries with the girls, slowly making his way through the crowd.

Then, suddenly, as if he had felt Harry watching him, Prince Riddle looked up from the girls and stared in Harry's direction.

Crimson met brilliant green for a moment that seemed to last forever.

Then the bell rang, causing Harry to break eye contact with Riddle. He looked at the time and cursed. He was almost late.

After giving Riddle one last glance, Harry left for class, leaving Prince Riddle to stare after him in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: To Shannon: In this story, Tom and Voldemort are two different people.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed! Your feedback is much appreciated. I hope you like chapter two, short though it is. Enjoy!

Harry Enchanted  
By heeha

Chapter 2

From the moment their eyes met, Tom's interest was piqued. He had never seen a set of eyes possessing such a brilliant shade of green before - bright green, like the colour of limes. But as rare as the eye colour of this mysterious stranger was, rarer still was the boldness with which this stranger held his gaze. Most would look away immediately upon meeting his gaze, too scared to draw the attention of the prince should they hold it, or else they would blush red in the face, flustered under the prince's intense scrutiny. This boy, however, was different. He was courageous enough to hold Tom's attention without losing his composure. He had only looked away, presumably, because the bell had rung, reminding him of the classes he had to attend.

It was a shame that the bell had rung so soon. With more time on his hands, Tom would have persuaded his fan girls to step aside, and he would have become acquaintances with this captivating boy. But the boy had left as soon as the bell had rung, hurrying to classes that Tom didn't - and didn't need to - attend.

His fan girls cared less about attending their classes, choosing to cling to Tom and vie for his regard like attention-seeking little dogs. They were pathetic, really. If Tom didn't have his reputation as the "charming prince" to keep up, he would have ordered his guards to flay them alive. Unfortunately, as it happened, Tom _did _have a reputation to maintain, and so he smiled pleasantly in response to the harpies that surrounded him.

The girls squealed in delight upon seeing his smile, unabashedly remarking how much more handsome he looked when he smiled.

"Perhaps I should smile more often then, if only to appear more handsome to such beautiful girls," said Tom, keeping his lips upturned. Inside, he sneered in contempt at the lot of them. His looks. That was all they saw in him. That, and his status and power. They were all such typical superficial bitches, only paying attention to what they saw on the outside. If they actually saw what was on the inside, the inside that Tom kept well hidden, they would soil their panties and run in fear for their pathetic lives. It was only because of Tom's magnificent acting skills that this did not happen. He preferred to keep his darker side hidden from view. After all, sway by charm was much more influential and lasting than sway by fear. People would stop listening to you the moment you stopped threatening them if you tried to sway them by fear. Sway by charm, however, was more permanent because people were under the illusion that their decision to listen to you was of their own free will. It was a far more effective method in Tom's eyes, hence why he preferred to use said method when dealing with people.

Right now, he had to sway the girls to leave him alone so that he could research for more information on the boy that held his attention.

"Girls," he said faux affectionately, "as much as I appreciate your attention and company, I presently have urgent matters to attend to. I hate to leave you so soon, but, you know, duty calls." The girls whined in dismay at his words, but nevertheless parted to set him free from their clutches. Tom made his way down the parted path, smiling and thanking the girls he passed by. The girls he thanked swooned upon receiving his thanks, but he paid them no mind, continuing his way down the parted path towards his destination.

If there was one place to find information on students, it was the admissions office. Granted, he had very little information to go on to discover the identity of the mysterious male, but he was sure that hardly anyone possessed those bright green eyes. They were an exquisite rarity, diamonds among ordinary gems. They would make the mysterious male identifiable in a heartbeat.

Tom rounded the corner and made his way to the admissions office. Upon entering, the staff immediately snapped to attention, gazes fixed on Tom's form.

"Hello," said Tom casually, raising his right hand in greeting.

"Prince Riddle!" exclaimed a woman standing by the front desk. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Tom smiled charmingly at the woman. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." The woman's cheeks turned a rosy pink at Tom's words. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Nevertheless, is there a specific reason you have come to our office?" asked the woman politely.

Tom made a show of hesitating, looking down in pretend thought before looking back up at the woman. "Yes. Well, you see, I've been searching for a student, but I don't quite remember his name. He has -" Tom cut himself off, shaking his head. "No, I don't think you can help me. This is confidential information I don't expect you to be able to share with me. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

The woman looked at the other staff members, who nodded their heads, before smiling kindly at Tom. "Prince Riddle," she said sweetly, "I'm sure we can bend the rules a bit for you if this is so important to you."

"No, no!" exclaimed Tom, shaking his head vigorously. "It wouldn't be right to make an exception for me."

"Nonsense," said the woman. "As the prince, we have every right to make an exception for you. Now, what is it you wanted? You said you were searching for a student?"

Tom paused, pretending to hesitate again. "Are you sure?" he asked in mock caution, looking directly into the woman's brown eyes.

The woman gave a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Prince Riddle. We're sure."

Tom flashed the woman a brilliant smile. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me," he said, placing a hand over his heart in a mock show of appreciation.

"No problem, Prince Riddle," said the woman, smiling brightly. "Now, you said you were searching for a student?"

"Yes," said Tom. "I didn't quite catch his name, as he was off in a hurry. He has dark hair, bright green eyes, and wears round-rimmed glasses."

"Bright green eyes?" said the woman. "Well, his identity shouldn't be too hard to track down. Not many people have green eyes. I'll look up the information in our files. Please give me a minute." Tom inclined his head, waiting by the front desk. The woman went to the back of the room, opening a long drawer of files.

After a quarter of an hour, the woman returned, piece of paper in hand.

"I hope this is who you're looking for," said the woman, handing the paper to Tom. "He's the only one who accurately matched your description." Tom thanked her and took the piece of paper, looking at the information on it immediately. The snapshot of the boy matched the person he had seen mere moments ago.

It was him.

_Harry Potter_

Tom smirked. Harry Potter. Tom couldn't wait to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. This is a little short though, so I might decide to add more to it later, or scrap the chapter and write something longer later. But for now, this is the tentative chapter three. I hope you enjoy!

Harry Enchanted  
By heeha

Chapter 3

Harry was not one who liked to attract attention. He preferred to lay low, going unnoticed by everyone except the few he called friends. The only exception to this was when he saw someone being taken advantage of or abused. When seeing these incidents, Harry's tendencies for heroics would kick in, making him step into the line of fire to try to put a stop to these incidents.

Unfortunately for Harry, his tendencies for heroics had given him a well-known reputation for being a protector of the weak, making it impossible for him to remain anonymous to the student body. Still, even though he was well-known throughout the university, Harry hardly expected himself to be known outside the walls of the school. He was famous, yes, but he wasn't _that_ famous.

So Harry was entirely surprised when, after school, he saw Prince Riddle leaning casually against his locker amid his horde of fan girls. As far as Harry knew, Prince Riddle had no business being there. They weren't acquainted with each other, let alone friends.

Yet there he was in all his handsome glory, eyes closed and back pressed against Harry's locker, as if he was the one who owned it. Harry watched Prince Riddle's fan girls fawn over him while trying to figure out a way to reach his locker. Deciding that the only way to reach his locker was through Riddle's fan girls, Harry began to push through the crowd, excusing himself politely as he made his way to his locker.

When he finally reached his destination, he stood in front of Riddle, waiting for him to move out of the way. When Riddle did no such thing, Harry cleared his throat and politely said, "Excuse me, Prince Riddle. That's my locker."

Prince Riddle's eyes snapped open and latched onto Harry immediately. They analyzed him, giving Harry a once-over before settling to meet Harry's own lime green eyes. Harry stared back at him patiently, waiting for Riddle to move.

"Harry Potter, I presume," said Riddle instead, lips upturned in a smirk. Harry frowned, Prince Riddle's knowledge of his identity coming entirely unexpected.

"Yes, that's me," affirmed Harry. "Could you please move out of the way so I can get to my locker?"

No idle chit-chat, no friendly greeting. Harry's direct approach to getting what he wanted was a breath of fresh air to Tom, who was so used to his subjects fawning and sucking up to him. He surveyed Harry calmly, wondering what would happen if he said no to Harry's request. Curiosity peaked, he remained still and said, "I'm afraid I rather like leaning against your locker. The view is marvelous from here." Harry turned around to face in the same direction as Riddle, seeing nothing but Riddle's fan girls and, further on, a painted beige wall. He raised an eyebrow at Riddle.

"Marvelous view, you say?" said Harry skeptically, looking at Riddle as if he'd just declared that black was white.

Riddle slowly looked him over again from head to toe, smiled, and said, "Yes. Absolutely stunning." Harry's cheeks blushed a rosy pink at Riddle's insinuation.

"I didn't know that you played for the same team," Harry said boldly, watching Riddle carefully for his reaction.

Unperturbed, Riddle smirked, "Actually, if you must know, I play for both teams. I get more options that way."

Harry snorted. "Like you need more options. You have the whole kingdom at your feet as it is. Eliminating one sex would hardly put a dent in your list of choices."

"Are you sure I have the _whole_ kingdom at my feet?" asked Riddle, eyes searing into Harry's own, challenging him. However, the challenge went unnoticed by Harry, who furrowed his brow and said, "Of course. How could you not?"

"How could I not, indeed," agreed Riddle, pushing away from Harry's locker to come to a stand in front of Harry.

Harry moved towards his locker, opening it and gathering his things into his backpack before closing and locking it. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he turned to look at Riddle. "I'm going home now. It was nice seeing you," he said politely. He turned away from Riddle then, ready to head home, when Riddle suddenly said, "Wait." Harry inwardly cursed as his body instantly froze, waiting like Riddle had commanded.

Riddle moved to face Harry and said, "Harry Potter, you are not like other boys and girls."

Harry rolled his eyes at the statement. "I'm sorry if I don't dote upon you twenty-four seven like your fan girls over there. It's nothing personal. It's just the way I am."

Riddle laughed. "On the contrary, your lack of fondness for me is quite refreshing. I've grown bored of praise and adoration. Too much has made it lose its charm."

"I'd imagine that too much of anything would make anything lose its charm," said Harry wisely. He urged his body to move forward, to no avail. Riddle's command had him helplessly glued to the spot. Gazing imploringly at Riddle, Harry asked, "If that is all, may I go now?"

Riddle frowned, wondering why Harry would ask for his permission to leave when he seemed perfectly capable of dismissing himself and leaving. Chalking it up to politeness, Riddle replied, "Of course. You may go."

Harry's body, however, remained frozen to the spot, unable to move because Riddle hadn't _commanded _him to go_. _Inwardly sighing in frustration at his predicament, Harry tried to think of a way to get Riddle to command him to leave. "I can go?" he asked again, hoping Riddle would grace him with a command to leave.

Riddle stared at Harry. Had Harry not heard him?

"Yes. Go," Riddle commanded. Harry felt his body unfreeze. Mentally cheering at his own cunning, Harry stepped aside and walked past Riddle, saying goodbye before heading towards the school's doors.

Riddle stared after Harry, brow furrowed in contemplation. There was something peculiar about that interaction. Riddle didn't know what exactly it was, but he made a note to himself to analyze his future interactions with Harry Potter.


End file.
